New Beginnings
by everydaydreamer
Summary: AU Clarke has been home-schooled and now that she's made it to college she's finally free to do whatever she wants. She makes fast friends with Raven, the girl living in the dorm directly across the hall from hers. Ships: PrincessMechanic, Bellarke, Clarktavia, Ravinn A lil sumtin sumtin for everyone
1. First time for everything

_**Hey there. So I haven't written anything in a long time, like months or more but anyway I decided to force myself to write again. Now I'm actually a committed Clexa shipper but I don't like messing with ships that are actually canon because I want to see how they play out, and if they get fecked up, THEN I will sort that shit out.**_

_**Anyway enough about that, this will be my first AU. I think…Yeah, it is. Anyway it's an AU where Clarke and Raven go to college together and that's all I'm saying so read on for more if you wish.**_

Clarke stumbled in the door of her dorm, dropping her bags on the floor and exhaled heavily and thinking to herself, _So this is my home for the next four years. It's bigger than my cell of a room back home anyway, so that's a start_.

There was a knock at the door and before Clarke has the chance to answer it a dark haired guy walks in saying, 'Hey sexy let's break that be…Oh. Sorry, I thought this was someone else's room'. The boy ran his fingers through his hair nervously before sighing and smiling, 'I'm Finn'.

'Clarke' she replied smiling, holding out a hand for him, which he shakes gently. "I thought this was my girlfriend's room' Clarke laughed, 'I guessed as much'. Finn smirked, 'You wouldn't happen to know where I could find her, would you? Her name is Raven Reyes'.

Clarke shook her head and before she had time to answer a voice travelled from across the hall, 'In another girl's dorm already? Jeez thanks Finn' and a petite Latina girl walked in. Clarke's gaze watched as the girl walked over to Finn and kissed him, she lingered smiling at him for a moment before turning her attentions to Clarke.

She put her hand out towards her, 'Raven, I live directly across from you. I guess we're going to be roomies, or dormies'. Finn chuckled as Clarke took the girl's hand and shook it smiling, 'I guess we are. I'm Clarke'.

Raven elbowed Finn to shut him up, 'Sorry about him, he's kind of an idiot' 'But you love me anyway' he replied with a childish grin on his face. 'Hey do you wanna come to a party with us tonight? Finn is in one of those douchey Frats, but hey, at least they throw awesome parties'.

Finn huffed, 'Douchey frats? Oh thanks…' Raven smiled and looked back to Clarke. 'Uh yeah, that sounds fun. What time?' 'Around 9? I'll just knock on your door when I'm heading'. 'Sounds good' smiled Clarke. 'Awesome. Well we'll leave you to unpack, so see you later' 'See you then' replied Clarke.

Finn was staring at Clarke throughout the whole conversation with Raven. His gaze was drawn to her like a magnet. There was something about her, something different that separated her from other girls. He decided to make it his mission to get to know this Clarke girl.

* * *

After unpacking her bags and having a shower, Clarke was ready, just sitting in her room waiting for Raven. This was all so new to her. After being home-schooled, finally she escaped to college. She only ever had one friend, Wells. But he was in a different college and they had a falling out just before she left. She didn't mind being alone, she was used to it, yet she longed for friends and the social life she only read about in books or saw in TV or films. Raven and Finn seemed like cool people. They were very welcoming. Maybe this was her chance, finally her opportunity to have the life she always wanted.

Just as she was thinking about that, there was a knock at the door. Eagerly jumping to her feet she answered the door and sure enough, Raven was standing there smiling, 'Ready for your first official college party?' Clarke beamed, 'You have no idea'. 'Let's get going so'.

* * *

On the way to the party the girls chatted and got to know one another. Clarke found out that Raven was studying Mechanical Engineering, which surprised her because of her personality and looks. But Clarke always knew never to judge a book by its cover. 'And what is it you do Princess?' Clarke smiled at Raven confused, 'Princess?' Raven laughed, 'Don't worry, I don't mean any harm. It's just you seem like you've been locked in a tower for most of your life. I swear, I mean no harm'.

Clarke was touched by Raven's need to explain herself. 'It's okay, no offence taken. I'm studying medicine'. 'Whoa, hot shot over here. That's tough work' 'So is Mechanical Engineering'. 'Well it's nothing like saving lives' Clarke interrupted, 'But without people like you, we wouldn't have any way of contacting ambulances and then my job is useless'.

Raven was blushing at the comments made by the blonde, her parents never praised her for all she had achieved, so when praise was sent her way she cherished it.

When they finally reached the Frat house, the party was already in full swing; People outside the house sitting on couches on the front lawn, guys and girls dancing on the balcony of the room on the top floor and music blaring from inside. Clarke's chest was pounding with a mixture of excitement and anxiety as she followed Raven through the front door.

Raven took Clarke's hand as they veered their way through the crowds of drunken girls and guys until they found Finn in the kitchen talking to some of his Frat brothers. He greeted Raven with a kiss and Clarke with a smile. Handing both of them a drink, he introduced Clarke to the boys.

'Clarke, this is Bellamy and John. Bellamy is the top man around here. He keeps all us Hooligans in check. John here, is head Hooligan' 'You bet I am. You can call me Murphy though, that's what everyone else calls me. I'm only John when I'm in trouble' 'Which is any night he's out with the ladies' Murphy punched Finn in the arm and Bellamy rolled his eyes. This was all such a new experience for Clarke, but she was enjoying herself nonetheless.

Bellamy looked to Clarke with a slight smile on his face, 'So how do you know these losers?' Finn interrupted Clarke as she began to speak, 'She moved in across the hall from Raven. I accidently barged into her room earlier'. 'Oh sure, _accidently' _said Murphy sarcastically.

'But they were kind enough to invite me here after it. So we're all good. How do you all know each other?' asked Clarke interested. 'Well I'm a Senior, and these two idiots are Sophomores'. 'I'm younger than Raven actually. We should be in the same year but she took a year out to build houses in Malawi for a semester, so she just started college now. My little Freshman'. Raven slapped Finn's arm playfully, 'Hey, at least I have Clarke to keep me company'. 'I'm sure we'd all want that' replied Murphy. But this time it was Bellamy to intervene, by grabbing Murphy's elbow and taking him to the side. He whispered something to the boy before sending him away. When Bellamy returned he apologized to Clarke.

She was flattered by the manners of the older boy. He was very handsome, like Finn, but in a different way. Finn was more of a pretty boy whereas Bellamy was a bit more rugged. You could tell he was older because of the air of superiority about him. But there was something kind about him, she could see it in his eyes.

After a little while more of chatting, Raven and Finn slipped away, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone to get to know one another. They got along quite well. Clarke was interested in the things Bellamy had to say. He told her about what he was studying in college and why he was studying it which fascinated her. He was studying Russian and Geography, and was planning on enlisting in the army when he gets his degree.

Bellamy was moving in closer to Clarke slowly, and as he leaned in to kiss her, one of the pledges came running in calling out for Bellamy. He spun around angrily as a young Asian boy stuttered 'Octavia, she's about to go skinny dipping in the pool'. Bellamy's eyes grew wide as he apologized to Clarke and ran out the door.

Clarke followed after him to see what was happening and sure enough there was a girl stripping off by the pool. Clarke's jaw dropped as she, and about 100 other people, stared at the girl's beautiful body as she removed each piece of clothing one by one.

Bellamy ran over to her and engaged in an argument as he took off his jacket and threw it around the girl's shoulders. Clarke was watching intently when she felt a hand holding her elbow. She spun around only to find Finn smiling holding a drink in his other hand, 'Want a top up?'

Clarke followed Finn into another room where they sat on a couch, Finn sitting quite close to her. 'So tell me a bit about yourself' 'Like what?' asked Clarke quizzically. 'Like, what's your story? You seem new to all of this. Were you one of those girls in High School that just stayed at home all the time reading?' Clarke had a weary smile, 'Kind of, yeah. I was home-schooled. This is the first time I've been free in my whole life'.

Finn was taken aback, 'Whoa, that must have been rough. If I was home-schooled I'd have went out of my mind!' They both laughed, 'Well luckily I'm still sane, or at least I think I am, you tell me?' Finn laughed, 'Yeah you seem sane enough to me. But then again, everyone's a little crazy'.

Clarke laughed, and slowly stopped and just smiled at Finn who was gazing at her. 'What?' Finn raised an eyebrow, 'You're looking at me funny' stated Clarke. 'I'm not' 'Yes you are!' insisted Clarke.

'I'm just taking in your features. You're really beautiful'. Clarke clenched her jaw, 'Oh don't worry! I only mean it as a compliment. I'm with Raven' Clarke relaxed once again as Finn laughed, but he placed a hand on her knee which made Clarke uncomfortable. Finn had seemed like a nice guy, but he said it himself, he was with Raven, yet he was acting like this? Clarke didn't know what to do so she just said she had to go to the bathroom and then got up and left.

As she pushed through the crowds on the stairs she found her way to the queue for the bathroom. Clarke leaned against the wall taking a place in the line. She thought about the way Finn was acting and felt disgusting and then guilty because Raven was so good to her. As all of these ideas ran through her head a familiar voice called her name. It was Raven.

'Hey there Princess, where's Bellamy? You two seemed to be hitting it off last I saw'. Clarke smiled weakly, 'He got called away to deal with some girl trying to go skinny dipping'. Raven nodded her head smiling, 'It was probably his sister Octavia. She's still in High School so he was just protecting her as always. Anyway, what are you doing besides queuing up to pee?' Clarke shrugged her shoulders, 'Nothing really. I don't even need to pee'. Raven's face lit up, 'Then you're coming with me' Clarke raised an eyebrow as the Latina girl took her hand and led her off to another room, 'Where are we going?'

Raven smirked at Clarke as they stood face to face at a closed door for a moment. Clarke could smell the shorter girl's hair and could feel the warmth of her breath on her skin. It wasn't until now that Clarke could see just how beautiful Raven's face was, brown eyes staring up meeting her blue. Clarke's hand trembled slightly in Raven's as she spoke to her, 'It's time we start ticking off your _To-Do_ list of life and that means playing a game of _Never have I ever_'.

And with that, Raven opened the door to a room of seven people just sitting chilling out. 'Clarke, meet; Jasper, Monty, Maya, Harper, Millar, Monroe and Fox. These are the cool kids'. 'Oh hah hah, your sarcasm is undetectable' replied Millar. The small Asian boy from earlier was here. She sat down across from him.

'Ok guys, Clarke here was home-schooled and has never played _Never have I ever_ before, so it's up to us to give her a good game'. 'Why don't we just play all of the drinking games, like Kings Cup, Truth or Dare and dare I say it, Spin the bottle?' replied a ginger girl. 'Sounds good to me?' smiled Clarke.

'Ok, well let's get started then. It sounds like it's going to be a long night. Have we enough alcohol?' asked Raven looking around the room. Then the Asian boy hopped up, disappeared behind the bed and arrived back with a 24 pack. 'I have another two under the bed'. Raven beamed brightly, 'That a boy Monty'. And with that, the game began.


	2. Never Have I Ever Spun the Bottle

_**Ok first of all, I would like to apologize for the really bad grammar. I'm usually very good at proof-reading. Second of all, I would like to apologize for the low quality of writing. As I said in the previous chapter, it's been a long time since I wrote anything, and to go from writing every day then to 9 months of nothing, it's bound to take me a while before I get my mojo back. So I am sorry, and I will try to improve greatly. Also, thank you for the 2 reviews, they were much appreciated.**_

'Well the obvious one to start with is: Never have I ever _played_ never have I ever'. Raven raised an eyebrow, 'Oh aren't you smart Millar, getting the newbie drunk'. 'Hey now someone had to say it'.

Clarke smiled and took a gulp from the longneck, tasting the bitterness as it flows down her throat. 'Who is next?' asked Maya scanning the room. 'Me' replied Harper, 'Never have I ever gotten blackout drunk' the blonde scanned the room watching as Jasper, Maya, Millar and Fox all take a drink.

'Never have I ever made-out with someone when I was drunk, and regretted it the next day'. A couple drank around the room. Harper threw a shady look at Millar as she drank but the boy just chuckled. 'Now we're getting places' smirked Raven 'I was afraid this would be boring'. 'Oh yeah? Well never have I ever been walked in on while I was having sex with my boyfriend' said Jasper as he sat back with his arms folded.

Raven huffed and threw a dirty look at him as she drank. Across from Raven, Harper also drank leading the group to jeer. Suddenly Raven didn't feel so bad.

Clarke was sitting back and enjoying all of the targeting between them. She was safe from this game, or so she thought.

'Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex' shouted Fox over the whooping teens. Clarke was amazed that all of the girls had, but what was most fascinating was that Monty was the only one that drank out of the boys.

Maya smiled over to him, 'Did you like it?' and Jasper, who hadn't realised Monty drank, spun around in shock. 'It was just spin the bottle' cried Monty defensively. 'Okeey then' interrupted Millar, 'Let's take that as a sign to change games. How about Monty's fav?'

'Not cool' commented Raven. 'Hey hey, look Monty I mean no harm, okay? I was just joking around. I'm sorry bro, we good?' Monty nodded slowly as Harper threw back her drink and placed her bottle in the middle of the floor, 'Gather around children, it's time to play'.

They organized themselves into a circle; Clarke was sitting next to Raven and a nervous Monty next to Clarke. Harper spun the bottle and it landed on Jasper. As she leaned across the floor to kiss him, Maya shifted uneasily.

Jasper, delighted with himself, took his turn. Landing on Raven, his face lit up once again but the Latina stated, 'If you use tongue on the first go I will rip it out'. His face dropped slightly as he nodded in agreement. Rolling her eyes, she leaned in and Jasper kissed her eagerly. Clarke noticed Maya looking awkwardly at her beer. It was obvious to everyone but Jasper that she liked him.

Pulling out from Jasper, Raven had to place a hand on his shoulder to give him a slight push. 'Alright Jasper, I think that's enough'. Startled, he pulled away and sat back down. His cheeks were red from embarrassment.

Raven grabbed the bottle and spun it. As it slowed to a stop, Clarke's heart started pumping in her chest. It passed Maya, why was her heart pounding, Jasper, her palms clammy, Monty, what was going on, and finally landed on her. Staring at the bottle for a prolonged second before looking up, Millar spoke, 'Now _this_ is what Spin the bottle is all about'.

Clarke looked up apprehensively and then finally to Raven, who was smiling warmly at her. She smiled weakly back as Raven leaned in, 'Don't worry, it's just a game' she spoke silently, almost in a whisper, as she cupped Clarke's neck and pulled her in to kiss her.

Clarke's lips moulded with Raven's as they pressed softly against one another. Raven stroked Clarke's cheek with her thumb as they kissed and it was blissful silence until Jasper mumbled, 'This is so hot'. To which Millar reached across Maya to thump the boy.

Raven pulled out and released Clarke from her gentle clutch. Clarke's eyes slowly fluttered open and when they did, she was sucked back into reality. She looked to Jasper who was nursing a sore arm and to Millar who looked pissed that the kiss was ruined, and everyone else was silent but smiling coyly.

'Maybe we should play King's Cup now?' said Monty taking the bottle and going on a search for a deck of cards. Clarke just sat there though, unable to move or think of anything else but how amazing Raven's lips were pressed against hers.

Clarke was stunned when Raven put her hand on the ground and leaned in to whisper in Clarke's ear, 'Now that's three things you can tick off your Freedom list'. And with that Clarke's heart started pounding once again.


	3. Pretty Cool

_**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm enjoying getting back into writing. Also, this is procrastination of the highest order because I have two 1,500 word essays due Friday and instead of doing them, I'm writing FF. Oh well #howtocollege**_

After several rounds of King's Cup the group were finally feeling the effects of the alcohol. With only a couple of cards left, the fourth king was yet to be revealed.

With a fumbling hand, Clarke flipped over one of the remaining cards. The two of hearts, Clarke smiles at Jasper knowing he's on the cusp of throwing up and says, 'You'. Crying out, 'No, oh please no' Millar raised Jasper's bottle to his mouth. The boy drank and swallowed slowly and gagged.

The group laughed but Maya placed a reassuring hand on Jasper's back and rubbed it soothingly.

It was Monty's turn to flip a card and it's the 8 of clubs. He drunkenly nudges Clarke and says, 'Well mate? Wanna join me in a drink?' Raven shakes her head, 'No no no. She's already my mate and if she is your mate too that means I have to drink every time you drink also, and I'm already extremely merry'.

Millar raised an eyebrow from across the circle, 'Merry? I think you're a little past that now, don't you?' Raven glared at the boy as Monty took a sip from his drink. Giggling to herself, Clarke took a drink, and then Raven did begrudgingly.

Harper flipped one of the last three cards and to her dismay it was the King of Spades. Jasper lay down on his side in relief as Millar, Fox and Monroe all started to chant _Chug! Chug! Chug! _As the girl slowly picked up the cup, 'I can't do it!' 'But it's the rules!' replied Monty in protest.

Raven leaned over, resting a hand on Clarke's lower back and whispered in her ear, 'Things are about to get messy. Want to head home?' Clarke shuddered at the feel of the girl's breath and voice filling her ear. She was so relaxed yet excited by Raven's touch. She was a whirlwind of contradictions.

Raven hobbled to her feet and offered a hand to Clarke on the floor. As she helped the girl up there was a moan from Millar, 'Aww you leaving?' Raven smiled, 'I'm glad you'll miss me, but yeah. I think it's time we head home'. He nodded his head and returned his attention to a still struggling Harper with the King's Cup.

The rest of the group muttered goodbyes as Raven led Clarke out of the room. 'Don't you need to find Finn?' asked Clarke. Raven shook her head, 'Nah. I'll just send him a text saying we went home'.

Clarke stopped on the stairs, 'Are you sure? Because I can find my own way home if you want to stay the night here with him?' Raven pulled the blonde down the steps to her, 'Don't be silly Princess. I'm not going to let you walk home alone on your first night on campus!' Clarke waved her free hand, 'No seriously, I'll be fine!' Shaking her head, Raven took Clarke's free hand and pulled her closer, 'No way. I'm taking you home tonight and that's final'.

Clarke couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face, but the other girl was too drunk to realise what she had said and she had already turned and started pulling Clarke along behind her.

* * *

The chat was interesting and funny on the walk home. Mostly just drunk ponderings, but both girls were laughing away, enjoying one another's company. As they stumbled up the stairs and down the hall towards their dorm rooms, they tried to supress one another's tittering.

Raven placed her hand over Clarke's mouth and shushed her only to find she herself was laughing loud enough for the two of them.

When they finally reached their rooms, Raven fumbled in her pocket for her keys while Clarke held her up. Eventually the Latina got the door open and they tumbled in.

Chuckling quietly as they sat on the bed, Clarke turned to Raven, 'Thanks, for tonight. It was so much fun'. Raven smiled over to her, 'It was my pleasure. I'm just lucky that someone cool and pretty like you moved in across the hall'. Clarke blushed at the girl's comment but before she could say anything, Raven put her face in her palm, 'Sorry, I was meant to say pretty cool. I guess I am even-more drunk than I originally thought'. Clarke smiled wearily to the girl. 'Although I guess I was right the first time too. You're incredibly good-looking'.

Clarke went bright red as she looked away from Raven and after a few seconds, she got to her feet, 'Well I better get going. We have orientation in the morning and if I want to get any chance of sleep I better get to bed right away'.

Raven nodded smiling, but disappointed, 'I guess you better. And thanks to you too, for tonight. You made it a whole lot more fun that it would have been. See you tomorrow?' Clarke smiled to herself while nodding, 'I'll come round after orientation'.

Raven leered up at Clarke as she left the room. She lay down in her bed and listened to the door close across the hall and thought of what a truly great night it was. Falling into a deep sleep, she paid no attention to her phone buzzing behind her bed:

**Finn:** Yeah that's fine. I just wish you could have spent your first night here, with me. But I won't worry, I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that. Sleep tight Little Bird


	4. Not that Kinda Girl

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been hectic with work and studying for my French repeat. Thanks to all the followers and favourites. I would also appreciate it if you'd review so I'd know how to make the story better and whatnot. But thanks so much so far…**_

Clarke found orientation a little harder than anticipated what with a raging headache. Luckily her stomach was able to handle the drink and she powered through. When she got back to the dorm she decided to knock on Raven's door to see how the girl was doing.

All day she couldn't stop thinking about what a weird and wonderful night it was and how much fun she had with Raven. Clarke hesitated momentarily before knocking because she thought she could hear voices from the other side of the door, but eventually she knocked and a voice called 'Come in!'

Clarke peered around the door and was welcomed by a wide-eyed Raven and a smirking Finn. 'Hey there, I hope I'm not interrupting, I just thought I'd pop in to see how you were doing after last night?' Finn's smirk grew wider and Clarke's confused gaze trailed from Finn to Raven.

'Don't mind him he's just being a typical guy. I'm fine. My head's a little sore but nothing I haven't had before' she said reassuringly. 'Being a typical guy?' asked Clarke still confused. 'Raven told me about your game of _Spin the Bottle_ and I gotta say, I'm really sad I missed it!' Raven rolled her eyes, 'Just ignore him. How was orientation?' Shrugging her shoulders she replied, 'It was good. My head was killing me but I got by'.

'Well I hope your head will be well enough for tonight' said Finn moving towards the door. 'Why, what's tonight?' asked Clarke concerned, 'Only the greatest games known to man!' Raven rolled her eyes, 'The Greek Games, where all the frats have this huge Olympic, alcohol-fuelled tournament to see who has the best frat. It's kinda dumb but kinda awesome at the same time, basically a really fun night'.

'You betcha! And Zeta Phi is gunna win it once again! So you better be there to cheer us on, and possibly take part?' Clarke raised an eyebrow, 'Take part?' Finn nodded, 'Yeah. Sometimes we need help from other students for different events, so you better be there for us or I'd have to take back your invitation to any future Frat parties or events'.

'Oh goodness, whatever will she do?' sarcasm dripping from every word. Clarke giggled and Raven threw a smile her way. 'Haw haw, very funny. Just come. I promise it'll be fun' Finn's eyes settled on Clarke but she looked to Raven, 'All jokes aside he's right. It's a really fun night'.

Nodding her head and smiling, Clarke turned to Finn, 'I guess I'll see you tonight then'. Finn's face lit up, 'Awesome! I'll see you gals later so'. He leaned down and kissed Raven goodbye and winked at Clarke as he passed her on the way out.

Even though she probably had no reason to feel uncomfortable, she did. It was the same feeling she had the previous night when he put his hand on her knee. There was something off about Finn but she assumed it was just her.

After an obvious few seconds of silence, Raven tilted her head and smiled at Clarke, 'Everything okay Princess?' Clarke snapped out of her thought and nodded her head, 'Yeah, everything's fine. Why?' Raven shrugged her shoulders, 'I dunno, you just seemed to have drifted away, and you looked kind of worried'. Clarke smiled reassuringly, 'Don't worry, I'm good'.

'Okay cool. Now are you gunna sit down or are you going to keep hovering by my door?' Clarke laughed as she took a seat on the edge of Raven's bed. 'So?' smiled Raven. Clarke looked at her confused, 'So what?' Raven rolled her eyes, 'Finn told me you were really hitting it off with Bellamy last night. Anything happen?' Clarke burst out laughing, 'No nothing happened. We just talked. He's a really nice guy, easy to talk to'.

'Are you interested in him?' Clarke smiled coyly, 'I dunno. Like, I just met him so I'll have to get to know him more first before I make any decisions'. 'Well you have made the right best friend here because Finn is his go-to guy. I can put a good word in for you'. 'Please don't! Just, don't say anything. I just want to have fun and not get involved with anyone for a while at least' pleaded Clarke.

Raven nodded, 'Okay, don't worry. I won't say anything to anyone'. 'Thanks'. Raven got up off her bed and opened her closet, 'Now what to wear is the question?' Clarke looked at Raven curiously, 'I never would have thought you'd be a girl worrying about clothes?' Raven spun around, 'You're right, jeans and any clean top it is then'. She beamed brightly and jumped on to the bed beside Clarke, 'I'm not usually the gossiping type but one more question, if not Bellamy then was there someone upstairs when we were playing the drinking games, because you seemed kind of excited/nervous about something or someone?'

Clarke stiffened slightly, 'No one. It was just a lot to take in. A night of firsts, you know?' Raven nodded, but let out a laugh as she did. Clarke smiled, 'What? What's so funny?' Raven composed herself, 'Nothing really, just, if we continued playing _Spin the Bottle_ it probably would have been a _really_ interesting night of firsts'. Clarke thought for a moment before bursting out laughing. 'Okay, you're right, that would have been a night to remember…' 'Or forget!' and with that the two girls burst into laughter once again.


	5. Greek Games

_**So procrastination Queen here, my French Aural repeat tomorrow and instead of studying I'm writing another chapter. I'm screwed…**_

On their way to the Greek Games, the two girls bumped into Harper. 'Well how are you feeling on this fine night?' teased Raven. 'Don't even start. I was throwing up all morning. Fox had to hold my hair back'. 'Euch, not fun' replied Raven. Harper nodded dismally.

'Are you coming to the Greek Games tonight?' asked Clarke trying to be positive. 'I wish I wasn't but I promised Millar and Fox I'd be their partner in the 4 legged race'. Clarke looked between Raven and Harper confused, '4 Legged race?' Raven rolled her eyes, 'Yeah apparently 2 drunk people tripping isn't funny enough, so tie three together'. 'Frats are hilarious aren't they?' stated Harper, with sarcasm dripping from each word.

'Well we're on our way now if you want to come with?' Harper smiled, 'Thanks, but I better wait for Fox. She's just finishing putting her makeup on'. 'Maybe I should have put some make-up on? I just thought there was no point if we'd be exercising?' Harper and Raven burst out laughing.

'They might be games but they're basically just another excuse to party' said Harper. Clarke felt embarrassed, 'I should go put makeup on so!' Raven shook her head and placed a reassuring hand on Clarke's arm, 'You don't need any! You're already beautiful' Clarke blushed as Harper finally stopped giggling.

'Well we better head, I told Finn we'd help him set up for the Beer Pong Tournament'. 'Oh dear, I fear this will be another night ending with my head in the toilet bowl' moaned Harper, 'See you later, urgh'.

Raven linked her arm into Clarke's as they headed off laughing.

LINE BREAK

When the girls arrived at the Zeta Phi house there were flashing lights and the sound system was already blasting Aphex Twin – Windowlicker. 'I have a good feeling about tonight' declared Finn as he greeted the girls. 'Oh really? And why is that?' asked Raven kissing him. 'Because we have the sexiest girls on our team!' he winked at Clarke which made her feel uneasy once again.

'I thought you said you only need us for some events?' grinned Raven. 'Well, yeah, but we just decided you'd be better use if you were with us from the get go'. 'Ohh right, suuuure. It wouldn't have anything to do with you trying to get us all drunk would it?' Finn smirked but before he could answer Bellamy arrived out to welcome the girls.

'I'm glad you came. We will need some heavyweights for tonight'. 'Heavyweights? What do you think I am?!' Bellamy smiled at Finn and with a glint in his eye said, 'I stand by what I said. Now who wants a shot of tequila to start off the night?'

'Did someone say tequila?!' shouted Murphy from the balcony. 'You can't hear me when I'm right beside you and tell you to pick your shit up, but when someone mentions drinking suddenly you've got Superhuman hearing? Typical' he said with a smile on his face and waving his arm to call Murphy down, 'Come on children, let the man get you what you need'.

Raven was holding Finn's hand as they walked in, but nudged Clarke with her elbow and nodded towards Bellamy. Clarke shook her head smiling at the girl.

When they got to the kitchen Bellamy poured them all a shot and handed them a slice of lemon and salt and toasted, 'To Zeta Phi!' '_To Zeta Phi_!' they all chanted before downing their shots. Clarke glanced over at Raven who, to her surprise was already smiling over at her. It was going to be a good night, she could feel it.

LINE BREAK

The Games were well underway. Monty, Maya and Jasper won the 4 legged race. Bellamy and Murphy were in the finals of the Beer Pong Tournament as were Raven and Clarke. Finn was stumbling through the campus with a few pledges for the scavenger hunt. Gamma Omega in close second to Zeta Phi and were desperate to catch-up. One of the items in the scavenger hunt was a hat with an opposing Frat's Sigil so there were fights breaking up at each house.

Delta Chi won Group Table Tennis where there were two paddles and you had to keep running around the table picking up the paddles and playing the game as you go. Fox's sleight of hand only worked for so long until she bashed into a drunken Millar and she was forced to admit defeat.

Before the Beer Pong final took place there was the classic game of Pass the Cherry. Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, Murphy and anyone else left in the Zeta Phi house all lined up against the opposing Frats and were presented with a cherry. A horn went off and the game began. Passed along the line of frats and honorary members until it reached Harper at the end who had to take the stem of the cherry from the person before her, tie it in a knot in her mouth and place it on the table at the other side of the garden.

Winning yet another event, Zeta Phi was well ahead until Finn and the pledges arrived back pissed. They had lost the scavenger hunt and had gotten into a fight with Gamma Omega. It was up to Bellamy and Murphy and the two girls to win their semi-finals to earn enough points for Zeta Phi to be crowned victors of this year's Greek Games.

The boys sailed through their round as their Delta Chi opponents were wasted, but the girls were in a tight match against the runners-up, Gamma Omega. Clarke was starting to feel the effects of all the night's alcohol, including last nights, and her throw was wobbly. With one cup left on each team, the pressure was on. Raven could see this so she stood behind Clarke and reached her forward and held Clarke's hand, 'Relax' she whispered in her ear, 'You've got this'.

Clarke's heart started racing with the warmth of Raven's voice travelling through her ear. With both houses looking on eagerly, Clarke threw the ping pong and _PLOP_! Zeta Phi erupted into cheering as the Gamma Omega team drank their losing cup.

'I did it!' cried Clarke. 'You won us the games!' shouted Raven, cupping Clarke's face in her hands, 'You did it!' Clarke was frozen, she didn't know what was going on, then Raven pulled her in for a hug. _What was I expecting, a kiss? Don't be ridiculous, she's with Finn_.

Bellamy and the rest of the Zeta's came running over to congratulate the girls before lifting them up onto their shoulders. _ZETA PHI! ZETA PHI!_

The final was played by the two teams as a celebratory match, with each cup a victory drink, and each round, they were getting more and more drunk, by the time Raven got the boys to drink their final cup, Murphy had flopped on the floor.

Raven burst out laughing and stumbled. Clarke caught her and led her to a nearby couch. 'You ok there?' Raven smiled drunkenly, 'I'm dandy, what about you Princess?' Clarke, also highly intoxicated, replied giggly, 'I too am dandy'. 'Well aren't we a right team?' smiled Raven resting her head on Clarke's shoulder. 'Who woulda thought that it would be the engineer and the girl who was home-schooled to be the ones to win us the Greek Games? Not me anyway'.

Clarke rested her head on Raven's, 'Me neither if I'm being honest'. Raven nestled her head into Clarke's neck, 'I think we're going to be very good friends you and I. I can feel it. There's something between us'. Even drunk, Clarke was still going through everything that Raven was saying, like a detective. 'Oh yeah? And why do you think that?' Raven shrugged, still drunk, 'I dunno, I just think we've clicked really well, don't you agree?'

'Yeah I do. I'm glad you were the first girl I kissed…' before she even realized what she said, Raven took Clarke's hand and interlocked her fingers, 'You're welcome'. Shocked at what she had drunkenly blurted, she decided against trying to cover it up, instead she just rubbed Raven's hand with her thumb as the two slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Return of the Hat

**In case you're like, wow that was fast, it was only because I wrote 3 chapters in 1 night. No idea when I'll write again so I hope you enjoy. Also, please review, whether it's bad or good I want the feedback…**

It was around 6am by the time people had finally left. The rest were passed out in random places around the Zeta house. Clarke woke up around 8 and Raven was still nestled into her. Slipping out from beside the Latina, Clarke tip-toed to the kitchen to get some water. While she was filling up a glass, she noticed Bellamy sitting by the pool and decided to go out and join him.

'Good morning Mr. President. How does it feel to know you're King of campus for your final year?' 'Pretty damn fine haha. What are you doing up?' 'I was thirsty, what about you?' Bellamy shrugged his shoulders, 'I dunno, just couldn't sleep I guess'. 'I'm surprised you're not passed out in bed with two sorority girls' teased Clarke.

Bellamy smiled and shook his head, 'No, that's not really my kind of thing'. 'Not your kind of thing? Ohhh I see…' Bellamy looked at Clarke, 'What? Oh no no no , I'm not a Monty'. 'A Monty?' asked Clarke confused. 'I know he's got a thing for Jasper, the poor kid. He could do so much better'.

Clarke was taken aback, 'How are you sure?' Bellamy shrugged, 'I dunno, I just know all of my bro's. I have to what with being President and all'. Clarke smiled as she took a gulp from her glass.

'Oh, question, why do you have the Greek Games at the very start of the year? Wouldn't that be something to finish off a year with?' Bellamy smiled, 'Yeah I can see why you'd think that, but we do it for bonding purposes. So we can form friendships built on trust and respect with each of the bro's. It makes the newbies feel welcomed and determined to show their worth and loyalty'.

'Ohhhhh' proclaimed Clarke. Bellamy grinned at her, 'Any other questions from our beer pong pro?' Clarke shook her head smiling shyly. There was something about Bellamy that was welcoming and open, like she could talk to him about anything. Sure, there were some things about him that were mysterious, but overall he seems to be the type of guy you can depend on through anything.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before they heard arguing coming from inside. Bellamy slowly got up as a young girl approached him. 'Will you tell Finn to mind his own fucking business?!' It was the girl from the pool the other night, Bellamy's sister.

'Octavia what are you doing here?' The girl sighed, 'I came to have breakfast with you before school, but it's ruined now thanks to THAT ASSHOLE!' Her voice raised at the end of the sentence and with that, Finn appeared from around the front of the house shaking his hand.

'What's going on here?' asked Bellamy exhausted. 'What's going on is, I woke up to hear Octavia talking to some dick from Gamma Omega out the front'. Bellamy rolled his eyes, 'Octavia, is this true?' The girl shrugged her shoulders, 'So what if it is?'

Bellamy stared at the sky exasperated, 'Because you're in High School and he's in college' 'Not to mention he's in Gamma Omega!' interrupted Finn. Bellamy raised a hand, 'Alright Finn'. 'I'm 17. I'm old enough to talk to whoever I want' she complained. 'Maybe I should go' whispered Clarke to no one in particular.

'No, you don't have to' said Bellamy. 'No I should. I have a tour of the labs at 10 and I'll need to shower and put on some clothes that don't smell like beer and….other recreational things'. Bellamy laughed, but Finn was still so mad about the other Frat boy he just stared at them.

'I'll see you guys later, and thanks again for such a fun night' 'Anytime!' replied Bellamy. 'Did you punch him?' asked Octavia, ignoring her brother and Clarke. 'Obviously! He shouldn't have been creeping around our house, let alone be talking to you!'

'You idiot! He was returning your stupid Zeta Phi Baseball cap!' Bellamy closed his eyes and waved his hands, 'Ok enough! Finn, thanks for your help, but I've got it from here. Why don't you go see if Raven needs a lift home?' Finn opened his mouth to protest but Bellamy just nodded to the house. Defeated, Finn stormed off.

'Tay, please. I'm only trying to protect you. All college guys want the same, one thing, and I'm not having you get played'. 'But you don't even know that guy, he seems really nice'. 'I don't care if he seems like Ghandi, he's too old and that's it!'

'He was bringing back your stupid house cap for crying out loud! He's a decent guy!' Bellamy shook his head, 'I don't care. I don't want you hanging around any older guys and that's final'.

'You can't tell me what to do!' she yelled as she started to leave. 'Octavia wait!' 'Oh screw you!' and with that she had stormed off.


	7. Pretty Woman

**Usually I don't update this frequently but I'm trying to get back into writing so yeah. Please review, whether it's a complaint or whatever I just want some feedback. Thanks, and enjoy…**

Hungover and physically drained Clarke struggled through her tour. At around 2, after four hours of walking she was finally free to go back to her dorm and get some sleep. On the way back she saw Finn passing a football about with a few pledges she recognized from the previous night.

In an attempt to avoid him, Clarke put her head down and walked on, but he spotted her and came running over. 'Hey there Princess, how was the tour of the labs?' Putting on a fake smile Clarke answered, 'Fine. I'm just really tired. I was actually on my way back to get some sleep'.

'Hey listen, I just wanted to say sorry about this morning. You probably thought I was a dick, but Bellamy is my bro, which makes Octavia my little sister, and I have to look out for her'. Clarke relaxed a little, 'I didn't think you were a dick. I don't know what goes on between you guys, that's your business. So you don't need to apologize to me'.

'I know, I just thought I should explain myself'. Clarke smiled faintly, 'Don't worry, you don't'. Finn smiled and stroked Clarke's arm and she clenched her jaw in disdain, 'Thanks, I knew you'd be cool' and with that he winked at her and re-joined the guys.

Unclenching her jaw Clarke continued on towards her dorm, trying to figure Finn out. There was something about him that made her skin crawl. He was too intimate for a guy with a girlfriend, especially when his girlfriend is as perfect as Raven.

Clarke worried that she might have sent the wrong signals, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised she had never given him any reason to believe she was interested in him. She would never make a move of someone in a relationship, specifically if the other person was her good friend Raven.

Just as Clarke was walking through the common room she was called once again, this time by someone she wouldn't want to avoid.

Raven strolled over to Clarke cheerful, 'I missed you this morning'. 'Missed me?' 'Yeah, you'd left before I woke'. 'Oh right, yeah. I had a tour of the labs so I had to go home and clean up'.

'Yeah Bell told me, and Finn told me about the Octavia thing. That must have been awkward'. Clarke shrugged, 'It was none of my business so I just thought I should get going'. Raven nodded again, 'Good thinking. On another note, I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night later. You know, junk food, some 80's classics?'

'You not doing something with Finn later?' Raven scrunched her nose, 'Nah, I think I'm in need of a girl's night. As fun as they are, I've had enough of the Zeta Phi boys for a while'. Clarke smiled, 'I'll bring the chips'. 'Awesome! Come by at 8 Princess'. As she was leaving Clarke stopped and turned back to Raven, 'You know…I'm going to need to come up with a nickname for you since you seem to have stuck with Princess'.

Raven shrugged, 'Well you were stuck up in a tower for so long that's all I could think of. I guess you'll have to figure one out for me'. Clarke nodded and started to walk away, 'I guess I will'.

Smiling, Raven's gaze lingered on the blonde for a prolonged moment before she broke away.

* * *

After sleeping for a solid 6 hours, Clarke woke up disorientated and checked the time, 21:07. _Shit! _Hoping out of bed Clarke scanned the room, no chips. Rooting through her closet all she could find was a bottle of Mickey's. Sighing she headed across the hall. Three knocks and Raven opened the door.

'I'm so sorry! I just slept since you saw me in the common room. I know that's no excuse especially when I show up without any snacks but please accept this bottle of Mickey's as a token of my apology?'

Raven grinned, 'Well I was going to never talk to you again but _how_ can I say no to a bottle of Mickey's and flustered blonde in pyjamas as cute as those?' Clarke looked down at her penguin shorts and her cheeks turned bright red, 'I didn't mean to…I forgot…'

Raven burst out laughing, 'I'm only joking, I couldn't be mad at you. As for the pj's, we're dormies. I think we'll be seeing each other in this attire the majority of the time, if not in worse'. Clarke smiled bashfully before saying, 'So I'm forgiven?' Raven dragged the blonde in, 'You don't need to be. Now fortunately for you, I happen to have snacks sorted; Chips, Cookies and Candy. As for the dress code, you're on point. Now hop into bed so we can get this movie night started' she said as she patted the bed beside her.

Clarke's mouth curved up into a timid smile as she cozied up under the covers. Raven turned on Pretty Woman and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder. Hesitating momentarily, Clarke then rested her head on Raven's and settled in for the film.


	8. Pancakes and Pyjamas

**I'm not going to lie, I don't really know where I go with these chapters. Like, I have a rough idea of where I want to end up, but the truth is, I just start writing and see where it takes me. So I apologize if any of you are like 'Wow this is taking a while', so sorry…**

Clarke woke up the following morning next with a peacefully sleeping Raven next to her. She took a moment to take in Raven's features. Her brunette hair covered her shoulders and pillow, her face so serene. After a few seconds of Clarke taking in the sleeping beauty, long eyelashes began to slowly flutter open to reveal her dark brown eyes. Inhaling and exhaling as she woke, Raven turned to Clarke, 'Morning'.

'Morning'  
'Sleep well Princess?'  
Clarke giggled, 'Well I'm used to a single so the fact we have doubles here is great'.  
'College suits you well I think' declared Raven while stretching.  
'Does it now?'  
'Yep, I think it does' nodded Raven smiling as she sat up.

'Well so far so good anyway' laughed Clarke. And with that Finn arrives in the door, 'Whoa…Did I just miss something beautiful?'  
Raven rolled her eyes and Clarke replied, 'You wish'.  
Raising her hand to silence him, 'Well actually he did miss something, but that was a few nights ago. Always late on the bandwagon, eh Finn?'

'What?!' The two girls erupted into laughter as a confused Finn looked back and forth between them. 'Oh calm down, we're only messing with you…Or are we?' winked Raven to Clarke. Slightly flustered herself, Clarke hopped out of bed.

'Where are you off to?' asked Raven curiously. 'Yeah, why don't you stay and demonstrate what the hell you're both on about?' added Finn. Clarke glared at Finn, 'Demonstrate yourself, I'm going to get my phone. I'll be right back'.

'We still on for pancakes?'  
'Mmm pancakes, can I get in on that?' Raven rolled her eyes, 'No. Girls only'. Finn threw his hands up in protest, 'Oh come on, this is ridiculous! First I miss out on…whatever it was that happened between ye and now I'm being denied pancakes?!'

Clarke shook her head and went across the hall as Raven shimmied to the side of her bed, 'No one is denying you pancakes, go get some if you want'. Finn smirked as he grabbed Raven and pulled her in close. 'What are you doing?' Shrugging his shoulders he replied, 'You said go and get some, so I'm doing just that'.

As he pulled her face up to his for a kiss Clarke arrived back over and was bumbling and apologising for interrupting. With almost a look of relief of Raven's face, she pulled the other girl into the room and started to push Finn out gently, but assertively.

'What the hell is going on?!' Raven pecked him on the cheek, 'I'll see you later' and closed the door, leaving Finn standing alone like an idiot in the hallway. Clarke looked at Raven perplexed, 'Is everything alright?'

Raven smiled, 'Yes, everything is fine. I'm just feeling a little crowded by him, that's all'. Clarke bobbed her head in agreeance but was still a bit puzzled. Rolling her eyes amused, Raven opened her closet and began to dress, 'It's just, I spent all summer with him and I just want, no, _need_ some space. Do you get me?'

Clarke sat down on the edge of the bed, 'I get you. But are you sure it's just time to yourself?' Raven stopped searching her wardrobe and turned to the blonde, 'What do you mean?' Clarke lowered her head avoiding eye contact, 'Well, what if you want time apart instead?'

Raven stood for a moment, silent, before sitting next to Clarke on the bed. 'I mean, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought it before, but…I dunno'. Clarke looked up now, and smiled warmly at the Latina. Placing a reassuring hand on Raven's leg, she spoke softly, 'It'll all work out, no matter what you decide to do. And I'll be here to help no matter what'.

Raven placed her hand on Clarkes and let it rest for a moment longer that she probably should have. 'Thanks Princess'. Heart racing at the other girl's touch, Clarke stayed silent, but after a minute or so, Raven hopped back up and began to undress.

'Umm…' Raven halted in her underwear, with her pyjama pants in hand, 'Everything ok Princess?' Clarke nodded her head but remained mute. 'I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?' Clarke shook her head, yet to speak.

Raven quickly threw on a pair of jeans, 'I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting how new you are to all this, no awkward High School changing rooms to deal with day in day out. I'll be more discrete in future'. Clarke blushed, finally speaking, 'No you don't have to do that, I'm fine, honestly. You're right, I'm not used to it, but I really don't mind, I'm quickly getting more familiar with the run of things so seriously, don't sweat it'.

'Oh I only sweat after a good work out' as she winked at Clarke and carried on getting dressed. Clarke's palms started to go clammy and cheeks flushed rouge. She got to her feet once again and headed for her room, 'I'll be back in a few, just going to get changed'. Taking off her pyjama top, Raven hesitated before putting on another, 'Yeah sure. And ah, Clarke?' Clarke swallowed before answering with an uneasy yes, 'Thanks for being such a good friend about the Finn thing, I know I can count on you'.

'No problem' and with that she darted across to her room and shut the door. Guilt started to boil up within and a hint of lust. Clarke needed to pull herself together if she was going to continue to be friends with Raven. She needed to figure out what she was feeling and get over it. Regardless of whether or not Raven and Finn's relationship would work out, nothing would ever come of Raven and her because she was quickly becoming her best friend and that was all they could be.

However, knowing this Clarke still couldn't help but think of Raven standing in her bra, winking at her. All Clarke knew was that breakfast was going to be a bit, interesting…


	9. Man or Dog

**Reviews are appreciated so thanks! I won't beat around the bush I'll just head straight into it…**

'I'm so stuffed! Those pancakes were like baked hugs' stated Raven pushing her plate forward and slumping in her seat. 'Baked hugs? Are you sure you didn't have another type of baked goods?'

'Haw haw, but you know what I mean'  
'No, I don't think I do, please do explain' Clarke leaned towards Raven resting her chin in her hands eagerly, mocking the other girl, 'Leave me in my food coma in peace'.

Clarke giggled and leaned back when she spotted some familiar faces drinking milkshakes at the counter. It was Jasper and Monty. Catching her eye, the two boys got up and headed over to the girl's booth and shimmied in beside them.

'Hey girls, how are you on this fine morning?' asked Jasper brightly.  
'What's up with him?' asked Raven inquiringly.  
'What? Can't I be happy for no reason?'  
'You can, this is just overly happy for my liking', stated Raven.  
'He got laid' Monty said grimacing.

Raven rolled her eyes, 'I knew it. Well done young son. Who was the unlucky lady?'  
'Unlucky? I'll have you know, she seemed very satisfied when I left'  
'Seemed, is the key word there' added Clarke.  
Monty snorted his milkshake laughing at the blonde's comment.

'Yeah yeah, whatever. Laugh all you want but I was the one that got laid last night so joke's on you!'  
'Hey now, how do you know we didn't?' joked Raven.  
'Oh come on, we all know you haven't had sex with Finn since college started. As for Monty, well, come on, we know he didn't get some. I actually don't know about Clarke, maybe she was with some random dude, but as far as I know Bellamy was home playing basketball for most of the night. So yeah, you guys can't say anything!'

Clarke tried to refrain from looking at Raven, Monty frowned and Raven tensed, her jaw clenched before she spoke, 'How the hell would you know that?'

'Because he's been complaining about it non-stop for the past 2 weeks', Monty knew Jasper had said too much and he just wanted the ground to swallow him up.

'He's been _What_?!' Finally sensing Raven's tone, Jasper tried to apologize, but it was too late. Raven was seething. Monty grabbed Jaspers arm and gave him a tug, 'Maybe we should go?' Jasper nodded and followed his friend without a word.

Clarke looked to Raven who was fuming at this stage, 'You ok?' Raven shook her head, 'Mind if we swing by the Zeta Phi house? I have some serious re-evaluating to do'. Clarke nodded and the girls got to their feet and headed to the house.

LINE BREAK

Raven surged into the Zeta Phi house. She was a woman on a mission. Clarke followed after her unsure of whether to give her space or provide backup. Millar was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Raven marched over to ask him where Finn was. Slightly worried Millar replied with, 'He's in his room. Everything ok?'

'Not for him…' and with that she charged upstairs, Clarke caught her arm as she headed down the hallway, 'What?!' snapped Raven. Slightly hurt Clarke let go of the Latina's arm. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap'.

'It's ok. I just wanted to know if you want me here with you or should I wait downstairs?' Raven smiled softly at Clarke, 'You're too kind Princess, but I've got this one'. Clarke smiled weakly at the girl and nodded before heading back downstairs.

Raven took a deep breath and opened the door. Finn was lying on his bed playing the Xbox and looked quite confused to see Raven. 'Hey babe, what are you doing here?'  
'We need to talk'. Sensing the seriousness of her tone he turned off the TV and put down the Xbox remote, 'What's wrong?'

'So I heard from some concerned friends that you've been upset?' Finn looked at Raven bewildered, 'Upset? About what?'

'Oh you know, just about the fact that I'm not putting out!' her voice grew louder as the sentence ended. Finn's eyes grew wide in fear, 'Raven I…'  
'I don't want to fucking hear it! I have been nothing but supportive of you and caring. Sorry if I haven't given you the one thing you actually wanted. Sorreee that my LOVE isn't enough for you!'

'Raven please, just let me explain' Raising her hand to silence him she continued on, 'I thought I had been generous enough in overlooking your 'small' discrepancy last year. Oh yes, I'm no fool. I know about that sorority girl you were with while I was away in Malawi. Like, how dumb do you think I am that you thought I would never find out about that?'

'Raven I'm so sorry, it didn't mean anything, I was drunk and she was just there and I missed you…'

'You _missed _me, so you _slept _with another girl? That makes no sense Finn! You don't think I missed you? You think I went every single day I was away, not thinking of you and how much I wished you were there with me? Finn, you were my everything! You were my best friend and my family. The one I always went to. I loved you!'

'What do you mean loved? Do you no longer love me, is this why? Is this why you haven't slept with me in weeks? Have you met someone new?'  
'What, the actual, Fuck!? That's all you can think of? Sex? Even now when I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you about us?!'  
'Well it's not so civil when you won't let me get a word in and you're just yelling at me!'

Tears were streaming from Ravens eyes now, running down her face, 'It's over Finn. I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone that only cares for his own needs or desires. You're no longer the boy I fell in love with'.  
'Well that's because I grew up, and you should too. This whole perfect relationship idea you have is unrealistic. You want a dog, not a boyfriend!'  
'And you need a hooker! Go fuck yourself Finn!' and with that Raven stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The tears were streaming now, her heart racing and hands shaking. She needed to get out of this house, she needed to get away.

LINE BREAK

Clarke headed back downstairs and joined Millar in the kitchen. 'What is that about? She looks like she's gunna rip Finn a new one'. Clarke buried her face in her hands, 'She probably is, and the jerk deserves it'.

'Does he? What did he do?' Clarke lifted her head, 'He was bitching to you guys about not getting laid'.  
'Oh that, yeah that was real shitty, that's why Bellamy told him to quit his bitching or he'd shut him up'. Clarke sat up, 'Bellamy did that?'  
'Yeah of course he did. He's not a jerk like a lot of us frat guys. He's actually a real stand-up guy. He looks out for the little guy and his bros and sorts them out when their out of line and family always comes first. He's the type of guy Dads want their daughters to marry'.

'Wow, that's pretty high praise!'  
'Well he deserves every bit of it and more. I have all the respect for that bro'  
'For the record, I don't think you're a frat jerk, and I didn't think he was either'  
'He'd be happy to hear that I'm sure'

But before Clarke could ask what Millar meant, they were interrupted by shouting from upstairs. Some of the other frats were looking around wondering what was going on and a few seconds later, there was a door slamming and Raven came shaking down the stairs.

'It was good talking to you, but I gotta go. See you around' and with that Clarke ran out the door after Raven.

'Raven! Wait up!' The brunette slowed to a stop and Clarke caught up, 'What happened?' Raven turned around, one arm wrapped around herself, the other covering her face. She was crying uncontrollably so Clarke pulled her in and wrapped her arms around Raven.

'Don't worry, I'm here for you' and with that, Raven wrapped her arms around Clarke and buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck.


	10. VP's and Lip Balm

**So the reviews and messages have been really positive so thanks guys. I know what I'm doing and where I'm going with the story so no worries people, I'm on the ball…**

Bellamy arrived into the lounge of the Zeta Phi house where the guys were playing pool. Pacing up and down the room frustrated, he turned to Monty, 'Ok where's Finn?

Monty shrugged his shoulders. Bellamy rolled his eyes as Murphy approached, 'What's he done now?'  
'More like what he hasn't done. He was supposed to come to the housing office with me to address that noise complaint we got last week, but the dick never showed'.  
'Oh yeah that, shit. What did they say in the office?'  
'Not much, they were just as pissed as me that he never showed. It's all his fault! What with his drunken singing out in the street on a Sunday night at 4am. I'm going to kill him!'

Murphy was concerned asking about the fate of the house but Bellamy reassured him everything was going to work out, 'Since they've always been able to resolve issues with me in charge, they let us off on one condition'  
'Oh yeah, and what's that?'  
'That I pick a new VP'  
'Oh shit, Finn is going to Flip Sheeet!'

Bellamy nodded while rubbing his face with his hands in exhaustion. Murphy patted him on the back reassuringly and then, Finn arrived in.

'What the hell man? Where the fuck were you?!'  
Finn looked at Bellamy confused, 'What did I miss?'  
'You idiot, you missed the meeting about YOUR noise complaint!'

Finn dropped back his head, 'Fuuuuuck! Shit I'm so sorry man! How can I make it up to you?!'  
'Too late! I managed to sort it but I have to pick a new Vice'  
'What?! You can't do that! They can't make you!'  
'I've no choice! That was the only way we could get out of the mess YOU put us in!'  
'But Bella…'  
'Look, I know you've been going through stuff since Raven dumped you, and I was very supportive of you, but now that you've fucked shit up for the house, I'm done cutting you slack'

Finn just stared at Bellamy in disbelief at how his best friend could say this to him. How he could leave him out to dry like this. Bellamy just headed upstairs to his room, exasperated. Murphy turned to Finn, 'Well you've made your last fuck-up for Bell'.

'Fuck off Murphy'  
'Hey! I wasn't the one that let him down. I may be a jerk and an idiot but at least I'm always there for my bros and I've always been there when the big man calls on me. I do my part. You're the one that got lazy!'

Finn didn't reply. He just threw Murphy a dirty look as he headed to his room. He had made his final mistake, and didn't know what to do. He had let down his best friend that was always there for him.

* * *

The girls had noticed a difference in Raven since she broke up with Finn, she was a lot more relaxed and less stressed, but Clarke could tell she missed him. When they all hung out she was slightly preoccupied. Her mind was elsewhere, but Harper had suggested a girl's night out in the college bar in order to get Raven's mind off Finn.

They all got ready and met in the common room. Fox was talking to Raven about their engineering assignment while Clarke and Harper went to call Maya.

As they headed down the corridor towards her room, Jasper arrived out of Maya's room, looking pretty smug. Harper yanked Clarke around the corner as they waited for Jasper to pass by.

By the time he was gone, Clarke burst out laughing and Harper looked to her confused, 'Is there something going on between them?' Clarke nodded her head, 'We met Jasper last week and he was after having sex with some girl, but he wouldn't say who, I guess we know now!'

The two girls looked at each other and burst into laughter once again, but they were forced to supress it as Maya came down the corridor heading towards the common room. Taking a deep breath and composing themselves, the two girls followed after their friend.

'There they are!' pointed out Raven. 'Where did you go?' asked Fox.  
'Oh, I wanted to get some lip balm from my room and Clarke said she'd come with me'. Clarke nodded in agreeance but Raven could see she was trying to refrain from laughing.

'Right, well shall we get this girl's night started?' asked Maya. 'Sounds good, let's go!' Fox said as she gestured towards the door.

Raven walked over to Clarke and raising an eyebrow she asked, 'Are you gunna tell me what you're trying not to laugh about?' Clarke tried to look serious, 'What? I have no ide…' but Raven stared at her with a half-smile.

'Ok so say nothing but when Harper and I were going to get Maya, a guy came out of her room pretty smug, and who was the guy?'  
'Jasper?'  
'Yeah! How did you know?'  
Raven shrugged, 'I dunno, they just seem to really like each other and it would explain why he wouldn't tell us who it was'. Clarke looked at Raven confused, 'But he could have been protecting any girl. How'd you know it was Maya?'

Raven started to giggle, 'Because I saw him sneak out the fire exit beside the common room'. Clarke elbowed Raven, 'And there I thought you were psychic'  
'Oh but I have many other talents Princess'  
'I'm sure you do' smiled Clarke as they reached the door of the bar.

* * *

After a few drinks the girls were all quite tipsy and thinking of heading home, when in walks Miller, Murphy and Bellamy.

The boys strolled over to the girls and offered to buy them drinks. They refused but eventually the guys convinced them to stay for one. Of course, one turned into another 2 rounds and when Bellamy was heading to the bar to get another round in, Clarke went up to give him a hand.

Everyone was quite drunk. Miller was flirting outrageously with Harper and Murphy was trying his arm with Fox, who seemed to have no interest in him. Clarke looked at her group of friends stuttering and slurring their conversations and she started laughing.

'What's so funny?' asked Bellamy smiling drunkenly.  
'Just our friends, they're hilarious'  
'Well you're quite funny when you're drunk too'  
'Why thank you kind sir'  
'Kind sir? Hmm, maybe I shouldn't be buying you another'

Clarke's jaw dropped and she shoved Bellamy's shoulder, 'Excuse you, I am the beer pong champion here, so we both know I can handle my drink'. Bellamy put up his hands in the air, 'I'm sorry, I apologize'. 'You're forgiven…this time' Clarke said smiling coyly at him.

Raven was talking to Maya, but kept glancing over to Clarke talking to Bellamy at the bar. She couldn't take her eyes away but she didn't know why. Maya kept rambling on about 'this guy' but Raven wasn't paying attention and when Maya asked 'What should I do?' Raven was caught off-guard so she just said, 'Have another drink!' and then hopped up to head to the bar.

Clarke and Bellamy were laughing about something or other when Raven approached them, 'Hope I'm not interrupting anything?' Bellamy smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her elbow, 'not at all. I better bring some of these drinks down though. Talk to you in a bit' he said smiling at Clarke as he headed down to the table with the pitcher.

'There's definitely something between you two' said Raven half cautiously. Clarke smiled and shrugged, 'We get along'. Raven rolled her eyes, 'you do more than _get along_. You're always flirting. It's obvious he likes you…Do you think you'll go for it?' Raven faded as she finished the sentence. Clarke shrugged, 'I dunno. We get along, yes, and I do like him, but…' Raven's eyes lit up, 'But?'  
'But I don't know if I like like him, get me?'  
'Yeah, I get you, but is there someone else?' Clarke looked at Raven for a moment, thinking carefully about how to answer, 'I'm not sure'  
'You're not sure? How can you be unsure? There either is or there isn't'  
'I just don't want myself to like someone if there's no chance, so that's why I'm unsure'

Raven looked at Clarke attentively, 'well how do you know there's no chance?'  
'I thought there wasn't, but now I'm not so sure…'  
Raven stared intently into Clarke's eyes, 'Maybe you just need some clarity…'

Clarke's eyes were fixed on Raven's lips. Her heart was beating like a jungle drum but skipped a beat when Raven bit her lip. Inhaling deeply Clarke began to lean in towards the Latina when they were interrupted by an argument that broke out at their table.


	11. Mr Perfect and the Bed Dilema

**Loving the reviews so keep them coming, even if they're negative, I can always use them to get better…**

Finn had arrived in reeking of alcohol with Jasper in tow. The second he laid eyes on Murphy he ripped into him. The boys joined in trying to settle the dispute but he wouldn't settle down.

'Of course you agreed with Bellamy when he said he needed a new VP, you want the job!'  
'Oh get over yourself. You're just pissed because you got dumped by an unreal girl, and you're worried you'll never find anyone as good!'

Finn's face went red with frustration as he made a dive for Murphy. Jasper attempted to hold him off but he was too slow, Finn had already taken a swing at John. Unfortunately for him he missed and fell against the table.

Bellamy grabbed the lapels of Finn's jacket and yanked him up, 'You're going to go home and go to sleep. I'll deal with you in the morning'.  
'Fuck off Mr. Perfect! I always had your back and now you're just gunna throw me out?!'  
'I'm not throwing anyone out…yet. But you're really pushing my buttons Collins'  
'Ooh he used my second name, scary'

Bellamy pulled Finn up closer, with a threatening look in his eye as he stared him down. Raven and Clarke came running over, 'what the hell is going on here?!' shouted Raven.  
'There's nothing to see here, Finn was just leaving' answered Bellamy.

'Just leaving? Says who?' asked Finn with a challenging look on his face.  
'Come on dude, I'll take you home' said Japer placing a reassuring hand on him shoulder. Bellamy released the drunkard from his clutch and watched as Jasper tried to lead him out.

'Wait, I wanna say something to Raven first' slurred Finn as he sloppily pushed Jasper off him.  
'I don't want to talk to you Finn' Raven crossed her arms and looked away from the boy.  
'I just want to say, I'm sorry I slept with Trina, I'm sorry I hit on Clarke and I'm sorry I said you needed a dog for a boyfriend'

Raven looked to Finn now, confused, 'You hit on Clarke?' her eyes darted to the blonde.  
'I wasn't sure if it was in my head or what so I didn't say anything in case I was wrong and would ruin your relationship. I'm so sorry Raven!'

But Raven had tuned out, 'How, DARE YOU, Finn Collins, to put MY best friend in a position where she feels she needs to apologize to me. How dare you make her uncomfortable!'  
'But Raven, I'm trying to apologize! I'm trying to right my wrongs!'

Raven's eyes opened wide with shock, 'I will NOT accept your 'apology' you ignorant asshole. I'm glad you're getting sacked as VP because you don't deserve it, and the guys don't deserve to have their names tarnished because of your stupid actions. So now, go home and pass out and I hope you have a hangover that will never leave!'

Finn struggled to formulate a response but was too inebriated to do so. Miller got up and tried to coax him out, 'Come on bro, let's head on home. I think we've all had enough'.  
'Speak fr oorself, I'm nrrt sat bad'. Rolling his eyes, Miller nodded for help off Jasper as the boys carried Finn out.

Bellamy stood with his face in his hand, worn-out and drowsy. It was time they all headed home. Murphy apologized to the barmen on the way out and escorted the girls back to their dorms.

Maya hesitated at the door, 'You girls coming?' Clarke looked to Raven and then to Bellamy, 'It's ok, you go on. We'll catch up' Maya shrugged and followed after Murphy and the two other girls.

Bellamy fell into the chair, rubbing his exasperated face. Raven took a seat beside him. Clarke looked at the two drained faces in front of her and wondered what to do.

'You two ok?' Bellamy leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling, 'I dunno'. Raven simply nodded.  
'Well how about we all go home to bed? I think we could all use a good night's sleep to put things into perspective?'

Raven slowly got to her feet and Bellamy hopped up after her, 'I'll walk you two home'.  
'You don't have to do that!' expressed Clarke.  
'I don't want to go back to the house. I think I'll just go for a walk to clear my head'  
'You can't do that!' protested Raven, 'You can crash at ours'.  
Clarke nodded in agreeance with the Latina.

'I couldn't do that. I can't just hop into bed with either of you'. Clarke's cheeks flushed red but she refrained from saying anything. If it was earlier in the night, Raven would have made a joke in reference to that, but now was not the time, so Clarke stayed quiet.

'There's a couch in our common room, and to be honest, I wouldn't have a problem sharing a bed if you don't?'  
Bellamy tilted his head toing and froing, 'I don't think that would be the best idea given the current situation with Finn'. Raven just shrugged her shoulders in response, but Clarke on the other hand, was feeling pressure to offer Bellamy the other side of her double.

As the trio approached the dorms Bellamy slowed, 'I'll let you off here. I'll see you tomorrow guys. Thanks for a surprisingly fun night, up until the spat. But seriously, thanks'. Clarke broke, 'You can stay in my bed?' Raven and Bellamy both gawked at Clarke since she pretty much just spat the words out.

'Thanks Clarke, but honestly, I'm fine'  
'Then take my bed and I'll sleep with Clarke' Now the eyes were on Raven  
'Problem solved. Now up we go' she said as she pushed through the doors and in through the common room. A sleepy Bellamy followed slowly after the girls and by the time they reached the rooms, he collapsed on Raven's bed.

'The poo guy's had a long night' Raven said as she took off her clothes.  
'Yeah, it's been rough all round. How are you?' asked Clarke climbing into bed.  
'I'm fine'  
'really?'  
'Ok I'm pissed! Pissed that Finn did that to you! I'm so sor…'  
But Clarke cut her off before she could finish,  
'Don't even start. You don't have to apologize for him. All that matters is if you're ok'

Raven gazed at Clarke with a soft smile, 'I seriously dunno what I'd do if you weren't around'. Clarke dropped her head and smiled, 'I think you're still a bit drunk'.

Raven climbed into bed giggling, 'Only a little bit'. Clarke looked to her grinning, but Raven's face had already grown serious. The Latina's eyes moved between Clarke's lips and eyes once again. Clarke was frozen in the moment, unable to comprehend what seemed to be about to happen.

'So what we were talking about earlier, well, I'm drunk enough to make stupid decisions so I'm just going to say it. I'm not sure if we were talking about the same thing earlier at the bar, but…well…I really like you. Like, a lot, and it really scares me because I've never liked a girl before, especially not like this, and I know we've gotten to be close friends, heck, BEST friends and that this could screw things up but I really…'

Clarke silenced Raven's rambling by kissing her. Her hand came up and cupped Raven's face and she could feel a smile forming on the other girl's face as she kissed her. Clarke's thumb soothingly stroked Raven's cheek.

Raven brought her hands up to Clarke's face also and held her firmly yet gently as they continued to kiss. At no point did they appear to come up for air, nor did they want to. But eventually Raven pulled out ever so slightly, 'I take it you feel the same?'

Clarke laughed softly, her left hand dropping to rest on Raven's leg, but her right still cupping the Latina's face. Raven rested her forehead against Clarke's, 'I'm really glad you feel the same, but do you mind if we take it slow? I've never been with a girl before'.

Clarke chuckled, 'And I have? We're in the same boat here'. Raven kissed Clarke again, interlocking her fingers in Clarke's and lying down with Clarke's arm wrapped around her, 'At least tonight I don't have to be afraid of accidently spooning you'.

Raven could feel Clarke smiling as she kissed her neck, 'Goodnight Mechanic'. 'Mechanic? Have you finally found a nickname for me?' Clarke didn't answer, she simply responded with another kiss on Raven's neck, and pulling her in closer before the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes or lack of sense in the sentences as I am very tired from college and college work, so sorry guys.**


	12. Comfortable Mornings

_**So I just finished my second year in college and decided to update some of my fics so, same warnings apply: poor grammar, poor writing in general due to the fact it's way too early in the morning and I don't write half as much as I should.**_

Clarke woke the next morning with the Latina's body intertwined with hers. Both disbelief and delight filled her chest as she lay there looking at Raven. The Latina rolled over to face Clarke as her eyes drowsily opened to a hazy smile.

'Hi there'.  
'Hey' smiled Clarke as she stroked Raven's head.  
'At the risk of sounding like an idiot, last night did happen, right? Like, we kissed?'  
Clarke blushed and nodded her head.

Raven laughed, 'Ok good. I didn't want to seem weird for wanting to do this…' and she brought her hand up to Clarke's face and pulled her over for a kiss.

Rolling over to indulge in more kissing, Clarke's hand trailed down Raven's body to her thigh. Pulling it around her as the kissing got more intimate.

'Wait, are you sure about this?' asked Clarke, pulling away for a moment. Smiling, Raven's arm wrapped around Clarke's neck, pulling her in closer as the kisses deepened.

With their bodies crashing together in accelerating passion, Raven's hand slipped from Clarke's face down her body to the waistband of her pants. Slowly teasing as she let her hand linger just outside.

Clarke begins to moan as she pulls Raven's body in closer to hers, so that they're grinding against each other. Finally, Raven slips her hand into Clarke's pants, and the Blonde's heart is racing with the anticipation.

Raven pulls from Clarke's lips, remaining inches away, enough to tease the blonde into moaning once again. The Latina smirks as she lightly runs her fingers along Clarke's clit, which drives her mental.

Raven rubs Clarke's clit slowly as to torture the girl. As she grins more and more with the power, Clarke grows weaker and is grinding against Raven's fingers, looking for that release.

Gradually, Raven enters her fingers inside of Clarke, and eventually the blonde breaks and grabs the Latina's head and pulls her in to kiss. As Clarke bites Raven's lip, a moan escapes the brunette, who then brings Clarke to the edge of climaxing.

Clarke's moans grow louder and louder until finally, Raven relieves her of the torture. With another smirk, Raven brings her fingers to her lips and licks them as Clarke tries to steady her breathing.

'I bet you weren't expecting that when you woke up', smiled Raven as she stroked Clarke's back.  
'You get so much enjoyment out of teasing me', replied Clarke, still trying to regain her breath, 'But two can play at that ga…'

And before Clarke could get her revenge there was a knock on the door. Raven rolled her eyes as Clarke hurriedly jumps out of bed trying to fix herself.

'Do I look ok?'  
'You look like you just had sex' smirked Raven.  
'Oh crap…'  
'So what? It's a good look on you'.

Clarke rolled her eyes smiling as she half stumbled to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was standing there.

'Bellamy…Hi…uh'  
'Hey, is Raven there? I just wanted to say thanks for letting me crash in her bed last night'.  
'Oh not a bother' replied a gleeful Raven from within the room.

Bellamy peered around the corner, 'I hope I didn't put you out too much'. Raven sat up, 'Oh not at all, I was very comfortable'. Clarke grimaced over Bellamy's shoulder and when he turned to Clarke, she caught a wink from the Latina in the bed.

'Umm, well thanks, to the both of you. And uh, sorry again, about what happened and what was said by Finn last night'. 'There's no need to apologize, he's not your responsibility. I recommend you kick him out, teach him a lesson'.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders, 'I'll see, but for now, thanks. I'll see you girls around?' The two nodded as Bellamy headed out.

As soon as Clarke closed the door, she turned to Raven, 'Do you think he heard us?' 'I doubt it, and if he did, so what? Now, are you going to make me come so hard I can't walk, or will I have to take care of it myself?'

Clarke grinned and jumped back into bed with Raven.


End file.
